THE NEW DOKUGANRYUU
by 4U sank
Summary: Setelah insiden dengan Mizuki dimana Naruto mencuri gulungan rahasia dari perpustakaan Konoha. Akhirnya Dewan Penasihat Konoha memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan Naruto dari Konohagakure no Sato Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan ninja pirang favourite kita? Dan siapa yang akan menolongnya?


**Warning : **_**Super Human, **_**hati-hati karena dapat menyebabkan kejenuhan tingkat tinggi dan mungkin aneh karena tidak sesuai dengan **_**anime**_** Naruto yang aslinya. Author mendapatkan inspirasi untuk membuat fic ini setelah menonton anime 'Sengoku Basara' dari **_**season**_** 1 – 3  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

**Summary :** Setelah insiden dengan Mizuki dimana Naruto mencuri gulungan rahasia dari perpustakaan Konoha. Akhirnya Dewan Penasihat Konoha memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan Naruto dari _Konohagakure no Sato_ Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan ninja pirang _favourite_ kita? Dan siapa yang akan menolongnya?

**Genre : **Adventure dan berbagai macam _genre _lainnya

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEW DOKUGANRYUU<strong>

Saat ini Naruto sedang berdiri dihadapan kakek _hokage_, penasihat tinggi Konoha, termasuk diantara mereka adalah Danzo. Dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk didalam hatinya, ia mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya nanti. Walaupun pada dasarnya ia tahu bahwa hal yang telah dilakukannya ini akan membawa masalah besar, namun ia telah memperkirakan semuanya bahkan sebelum Mizuki-_teme_ itu memperalatnya. Dengan menggunakan 7 _bunshin_ sebagai pengalih perhatian antara dirinya dan Mizuki _-sensei_, serta menempatkan lebih dari 25 _bunshin_ dijarak 500 meter arah selatan dari tempatnya berdiri dan juga kertas peledak yang sengaja ia pasang dibeberapa pohon dengan jarak 370 meter dan 165 meter arah selatan dari tempatnya kini berada untuk menghambat gerakan ANBU. Karena ia tahu dalam tempo waktu yang cepat berita pencurian ini pasti akan menyebar, mengingat barang yang dicurinya ini adalah gulungan rahasia yang memuat seni _ninjutsu _mematikan. Oleh karena itu, penjagaan dan juga pengawasan terhadap barang ini sangat ketat dan tidak perlu waktu yang banyak bagi mereka untuk menyadari bahwa benda tersebut telah hilang. Dalam tempo 2 menit setelah dirinya berhasil mencuri gulungan tersebut, ia menciptakan sesosok _bunshin_ untuk menyalin isi gulungan tersebut sebisa mungkin, sementara dirinya yang asli menciptakan gulungan palsu lalu membawanya ke tempat yang telah dijanjikan bersama Mizuki. Dan sekarang ia sedang menghindari beberapa _kunai_ dan _shuriken _yang tertuju padanya akibat ulahnya yang tidak mau memberikan gulungan yang ada dipunggungnya kepada Mizuki.

"Dasar bocah laknat! Kuberi kau kesempatan satu kali lagi, cepat berikan gulungan itu padaku!" seru Mizuki

Belum sempat Naruto membalas perkataan Mizuki, terlihat lima orang ANBU berdiri di atas beberapa dahan pohon. Baik Mizuki maupun Naruto, mereka berdua langsung menaikkan tingkat kewaspadaan hingga dua bahkan tiga kali dari sebelumnya.

"Mizuki dan juga kau Uzumaki Naruto, kalian berdua ditangkap karena terbukti telah mencuri gulungan rahasia Konoha!" ucap salah satu ANBU bertopeng

"Bagaimana ini Mizuki-_sensei_, kurasa kita tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain melawan"

"Tch, kau benar bocah. Dan setelah ini kaulah yang akan kuberi pelajaran bagaimana cara menghormti _sensei-_mu" balas Mizuki

Dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit kelima ANBU tersebut berhasil melumpuhkan Mizuki dan Naruto, serta mendapati bahwa gulungan yang dibawa pemuda pirang tersebut merupakan gulungan palsu. Tanpa disadari oleh semua orang yang ada disana, terlihat seringai tipis yang terukir diwajah Naruto, dirinya tidak peduli meskipun harus ditangkap saat itu juga. Karena, dengan semua yang telah terjadi hingga saat ini mereka telah melupakan satu hal penting, yaitu waktu. Pada dasarnya filosofi seorang _shinobi_ adalah mencapai hasil maksimal dengan tenaga minimum, oleh karena itu ia memakai salah satu prinsip yang sering digunakan seorang _shinobi_, yaitu efektifitas waktu dan efisiensi kerja. Setelah menciptakan sesosok _bunshin_ untuk menyalin sebisa mungkin isi dari gulungan rahasia tersebut, Naruto langsung bergegas menuju tempat yang telah dijanjikan bersama Mizuki dengan tempo waktu kurang lebih 10 menit, kemudian membuat sedikit konflik antara dirinya dengan Mizuki sehingga menyebabkan pertarungan dalam tempo waktu sekitar 5 menit sebelum tim ANBU datang, termasuk memasang perangkap untuk memperlambat kedatangan tim ANBU.

"Dasar bocah laknat! Sudah kuduga mengajakmu dalam rencana ini adalah kesalahan fatal" seru Mizuki

Ia tidak mempedulikan perkataan orang disamping kirinya yang diikat, sama seperti dirinya. Karena saat ini pikirannya sedang fokus pada rencana yang tengah dijalankannya. Ia bersyukur karena perangkap yang dipasangnya dapat membuat _shinobi_ sekelas ANBU terlambat sekitar 5 menit sehingga konflik singkat yang sengaja ia buat dengan Mizuki dapat berjalan lancar, dan sekarang tinggal bagian terakhirnya.

Dengan waktu sekitar 9 menit, dua ANBU yang ditugaskan untuk mencari gulungan rahasia tersebut telah kembali berdasarkan petunjuk yang telah diberikan Naruto. Dengan semua ini maka misi telah selesai, begitu pun dengan Naruto yang dari tadi hanya diam saja setelah mengatakan petunjuk dimana gulungan itu disembunyikan. Namun ada satu hal yang tidak disadari oleh siapapun, perlahan seringaian tipis itu berubah menjadi senyuman tipis. Jika kita mengkalkulasikan waktu saat kepergian Naruto dari perpustakaan Konoha hingga tertangkapnya ia sekarang, maka total dari keseluruhan waktu tersebut adalah 24 menit. Maka, apa yang dapat dilakukan seorang _shinobi_ dalam kurun waktu 24 menit? Tentu saja banyak hal.

Dirinya sadar bahwa dengan kemampuan yang dimilikinya sekarang ini sangat mustahil untuk melawan seorang ANBU yang memang dilatih dalam menangani misi-misi khusus. Apalagi dengan keadaannya sekarang, dimana ia sudah hampir kehilangan kesadaran dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari mulutnya. Dirinya tidak begitu bodoh untuk dapat memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi jika dirinya mengkhianati Mizuki saat itu juga dan melarikan diri keluar Konoha. Oleh karena itu, ia membiarkan semuanya terjadi begitu saja seperti air yang mengalir, kemudian membuat tindakan tertentu diwaktu yang tepat.

Sekarang disinilah Naruto berada, dihadapan Hokage dan juga para penasihat tinggi Konoha termasuk Danzo, dengan semua yang telah dilakukannya hingga membuatnya berada diruangan ini. Tentu saja, ini bukanlah perkara yang mudah untuk memutuskan hukuman seperti yang akan diterimanya.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Dengan perbuatan yang telah kau lakukan, kami memberikanmu dua pilihan. Pertama, kau akan diasingkan keluar desa. Dan kedua, kau akan mendapatkan bimbingan dan pelatihan khusus dibawah pengawasan Danzo" ucap Homura

"AKU TIDAK SETUJU DENGAN SEMUA INI!" sanggah _sandaime-_hokage

"Ini bukanlah keputusan sepihak dari kami, melainkan hasil perundingan dengan beberapa petinggi dan juga ketua klan yang berpengaruh terhadap desa ini" balas Koharu

"Mohon mengertilah Hokage-_sama_, mungkin yang dilakukannya sekarang ini tidaklah seberapa. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan ia akan menjadi ancaman yang berpotensi terhadap Konoha jika kita membiarkannya begitu saja, sama halnya seperti Orochimaru" seru Danzo

Untuk beberapa menit, _sandaime-_hokage hanya diam saja. Ia sadar betul bahwa semua ancaman dan juga serangan yang dilancarkan Orochimaru selama ini adalah kesalahannya. Sekarang semua pikirannya kembali ke waktu itu, andai saja ia dapat mengalahkannya saat itu juga, mungkin semua kegelisahan yang melanda Konoha akibat ancaman darinya tidak akan pernah terjadi. Dan kini, dirinya bertekad tidak akan membiarkan Naruto terjerumus ke dalam lubang yang sama.

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya karena telah berbicara tanpa izin. Tapi, saya memilih untuk diasingkan keluar desa" ujar Naruto

"Lalu hal apa yang kau janjikan pada kami bahwa kau tidak akan berbalik sebagai ancaman terhadap desa ini?" sanggah Koharu

"Jika saya terbukti menjadi ancaman bagi desa ini. Kalian dapat menangkap, lalu membunuh saya dan menggunakan tubuh ini sebagai bahan percobaan"

Semua orang yang berada diruangan itu mulai saling lirik satu sama lain guna mencapai kesepakatan terbaik, suara bisik-bisik pun terdengar dari berbagai penjuru, ada yang mengatakan setuju dan ada juga yang mengatakan tidak setuju. Bahkan orang nomor satu di Konoha saat ini sedang menimang-nimang putusan seperti apa yang akan ia keluarkan. Sambil menutup kedua matanya seolah mengabaikan semua yang ada disekitarnya, _sandaime_-hokage mulai membuat beberapa pernyataan dan juga dampak yang ditimbulkannya sebagai dasar dari keputusan yang akan ia ambil nanti.

"Baiklah, Uzumaki Naruto. Dengan ini kau resmi dikeluarkan dari Konohagakure no Sato" ujar Hiruzen Sarutobi diakhiri dengan senyuman lega, berbanding terbalik dengan Danzo yang mendecih

Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 04.17 pagi, terlihat seorang pemuda pirang tengah membereskan beberapa barang-barang yang akan ia bawa nanti. Dirinya tidak tahu kenapa melakukan semua ini, padahal ia sangat mencintai desa ini. Namun ada satu pernyataan yang membuatnya melakukan semua ini, 'dirinya sudah lelah'. Ya, ia sudah lelah dengan semua hal yang telah terjadi hingga sekarang ini. Bagaimana pun juga, dirinya hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang memiliki batasan tertentu dalam mengendalikan emosi.

"_Gomen jii-san_, bukan maksudku ingin meninggalkan semuanya begitu saja" serunya sambil melihat bangunan-bangunan yang berdiri kokoh dibawah langit berbintang lewat jendela apartemennya.

Bukan tanpa alasan dirinya melakukan itu semua, ia sudah belajar menggunakan _kunai_ sejak masih kecil, ia sudah belajar bagaimana cara membela diri saat yang mengejarnya hanya satu atau dua orang saja dan ia sudah belajar bagaimana bersembunyi ditempat-tempat tertentu apabila yang mengejarnya lebih dari lima orang. Dan saat dirinya masuk ke akademi, untuk pertama kalinya ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, karena ia tidak pernah belajar bagaimana caranya bersosialisasi. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai ke titik tertentu dimana dirinya merasa lelah dengan semua ini. Alasan ia melakukan semua ini bukan karena dirinya membenci Konoha, tapi karena ia ingin menemukan kehidupan baru diluar sana.

Dan sekarang langkah kakinya malah menuntunnya ke tempat ini, sebuah tempat yang memiliki corak berbeda dengan bangunan lainnya, yaitu Gedung Hokage. Entah kenapa dirinya malah mengunjungi tempat ini, mungkin karena ia memiliki suatu ikatan tertentu dengan sosok yang berada didalam gedung tersebut.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan datang ke tempat ini, Naruto" ucap _sandaime_-hokage

"_Arigatou_ atas semuanya, _ojii-san_"

"Ya, sama-sama. Dan kupikir rencanamu cukup menarik juga, tidak kusangka rencana sederhana seperti itu dapat mengecoh _ninja_ sekaliber ANBU"

"Da-darimana kau bisa tahu itu semua, _ojii-san_?" ucap Naruto yang tidak dapat menyembunyikan raut kekagetan diwajahnya

"Biar kutebak, kau mengulur waktu kurang lebih 24 menit sejak kepergianmu dari Perpustakaan Konoha hingga tertangkap oleh unit ANBU yang memang sengaja kukirim. Aku tidak tahu apa rencanamu waktu itu, namun kupikir sebodoh-bodohnya kau tetap saja kau itu licik. Hingga akhirnya aku sampai pada sebuah hipotesa yang menyatakan bahwa sebelum kau meninggalkan Perpustakaan Konoha, kau sempat membuat sebuah klon dan menyerahkan gulungan yang asli padanya, sedangkan kau membawa gulungan yang palsu dengan tujuan yang telah kusebutkan tadi, termasuk konflik yang memang sengaja kau buat dengan Mizuki. Dan dalam tempo waktu 24 menit tersebut, klon-mu langsung mengerjakan semuanya berdasarkan instruksi yang telah kau berikan sebelumnya. Setidaknya, butuh waktu kurang lebih 9 menit bagi klon-mu untuk menjauh dari Perpustakaan Konoha dan mencari tempat aman, kemudian menggunakan 10 menit berikutnya untuk menyalin sebisa mungkin isi gulungan tersebut, dan menggunakan sisa waktunya untuk menyimpan gulungan tersebut di tempat yang telah ditentukan. Pada dasarnya kau memang tidak berniat untuk mencuri gulungan tersebut, karena yang kau lakukan hanyalah meminjamnya"

"_Mou_, lalu kenapa kau menyuruh tim ANBU untuk menangkapku?"

"Aku melakukannya untuk meramaikan suasana saja. Lagipula hal tersebut sudah jelas telah memperlancar rencanamu"

Dilihat dari sudut manapun, Naruto tidak menemukan adanya celah dari sosok dihadapannya. Benar-benar sempurna untuk ukuran seorang Hokage pertama yang bukan berasal dari klan _senju_. Jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya, ia baru menguasai _bunshin no jutsu_ beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan jika ditanyakan soal prestasi di akademi sudah dipastikan bobrok, ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa IQ-nya benar-benar jongkok disetiap mata pelajaran. Tapi tanpa disadari oleh Naruto, terlihat sedikit kebanggaan dimata Hiruzen Sarutobi, Lelaki tua itu harus mengakui taktik dan strategi dari pemuda pirang dihadapannya ini yang bahkan dapat mengelabui _ninja_ sekaliber ANBU.

"_Ne_ Naruto-_kun_, ada hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Teruslah berusaha untuk mencapai impian dan cita-citamu, serta biarkan Tuhan memeluk mimpimu itu, biarkan Ia yang memilih jalan terbaik untukmu, karena aku yakin mungkin itulah hal terbaik yang bisa kau capai dimasa yang akan datang nanti" seru Hiruzen dengan telapak tangan kanannya yang mengelus kepala pemuda pirang dihadapannya

"_Arigatou ojii-san_, dan aku minta maaf atas semua kesalahan yang telah kulakukan selama ini di Konoha" ucapnya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya

"Tidak apa-apa, walaupun sedikit membuat kepalaku penat. Namun, aku ingin tahu alasan kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, Naruto" seru Hiruzen

"Jika kau tidak bisa mencari perhatian orang lain dengan cara yang biasa, maka kau dapat melakukannya dengan cara yang tidak biasa"

...

_Konohagakure no Sato_ merupakan salah satu desa tersembunyi, Konoha disebut sebagai desa tersembunyi karena desa tersebut berada jauh dari pusat peradaban negara tempat desa itu berada, desa Konoha berada dibawah naungan _Hi no Kuni_. Sama seperti desa tersembunyi lainnya, Konoha menjaga perekonomiannya dengan melatih warganya untuk menjadi seorang _shinobi_ mulai dari usia kecil, para _shinobi_ tersebut digunakan sebagai bentuk kekuatan desa dan juga dalam berbagai misi yang kemudian mereka akan dibayar setiap kali melakukan misi-misi tersebut. Berbeda halnya dengan pemuda pirang yang satu ini, ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak terlibat lagi dalam urusan _shinobi_. Salah satu alasan yang membuatnya melakukan semua ini adalah karena ia merasa bahwa kehidupan diluar Konoha mungkin akan lebih baik, dan tanpa ia sadari semua tekanan mental sewaktu dirinya masih berada di Konoha merupakan penyebab utama kenapa semua nilai pelajarannya bobrok dan juga IQ-nya jongkok.

Tidak terasa sore hari pun sudah menjelang dan kini pemuda pirang itu sudah berada diperbatasan sebelah barat _Hi no Kuni_. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sesosok yang menunggangi kuda dihadapannya, sosok tersebut memiliki rambut berwarna coklat, sebuah _eye-patch_ hitam yang terpasang dimata kanannya, memakai pakaian dengan setelan berwarna biru dan juga memakai sebuah pelindung kepala klasik dengan ornamen bulan sabit berwarna emas.

"Oi _gaki_! Sedang apa kau sendirian ditempat seperti ini?" seru sosok tersebut

Sementara itu Naruto hanya diam saja mengamati sosok dihadapannya sambil menaikkan satu tingkat kewaspadaannya, bagaimanapun juga instingnya sebagai seorang _shinobi_ mengatakan untuk tidak cepat percaya pada setiap orang asing yang ditemuinya.

"Tch, baiklah. Namaku Date Masamune, mungkin hanya itu saja yang dapat kuberitahukan padamu, _gaki_"

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku seorang pengembara"

"Dibandingkan seorang pengembara, kau lebih mirip seperti seorang _ronin_"

"_Ronin_?"

"_Ronin_ adalah mereka para _samurai_ yang telah kehilangan tuannya, mereka hidup dalam keputus asaan dan juga dendam terhadap pembunuh majikannya. Begitu juga denganmu, kau terlihat seperti telah kehilangan tujuan hidup. Asal tahu saja, seseorang yang telah kehilangan tujuan hidupnya tidak ada bedanya dengan mayat hidup yang berjalan diatas permukaan dunia ini"

"Yang kuinginkan hanyalah hidup damai. Oleh karena itu, tujuanku adalah ingin membuat tempat dimana tidak ada lagi peperangan dan pertarungan"

"Heh, perdamaian. Tch, hentikanlah ocehan kekanak-kanakanmu. Walaupun kau hidup di zaman peperangan maupun zaman perdamaian, yang namanya pertarungan tidak akan pernah berhenti hingga dunia ini berakhir. Karena pada dasarnya manusia itu adalah makhluk yang egois, dan dari keegoisan itu akhirnya lahirlah yang namanya ambisi. Kemudian dari ambisi tersebut timbullah yang namanya tujuan untuk mewujudkan apa yang diinginkannya menjadi sebuah hal yang _real_. Apa kau tahu kenapa dunia ini sangat menarik? Karena dunia ini penuh dengan orang-orang yang berambisi, mereka yang berani melihat ke depan, mereka yang berani bertaruh, mereka yang berani mengorbankan segalanya, maka merekalah yang akan mendapatkan segalanya"

Pemuda pirang itu hanya dapat tertegun setelah mendengar ucapan dari sosok asing dihadapannya, dan yang jelas perkataannya itu telah merubah pola pikir dan juga cara pandangnya selama ini. Jika dibandingkan dengannya, dirinya tidak ada bedanya dengan seorang bayi yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Menyedihkan, mungkin itulah satu-satunya kata yang terngiang dalam otaknya sekarang ini. Namun masih ada satu hal yang mengganjal pikirannya saat ini.

"Lalu, apa yang menjadi ambisimu sekarang ini?"

"Hn, untuk apa aku memberi tahu ambisiku pada bocah sepertimu. Namun satu hal yang pasti, fokus utamaku adalah melihat ke depan dan menghancurkan semua rintangan yang ada, meskipun rintangan itu adalah Dewa sekalipun, _you see?"_

Pemuda pirang itu hanya diam saja dalam pikirannya, entah kenapa sekarang ia merasa bahwa dirinya terbakar oleh semangat. Untuk kedua kalinya, ia telah menemukan tujuan hidupnya dan juga alasan kenapa ia hidup didunia ini. Ia berjanji untuk tidak membiarkan dirinya kehilangan arah lagi, dan ia akan terus mengingat semua hal ini dalam tekad api miliknya.

"Tunggu dulu!" serunya ketika sosok berkuda tersebut akan meninggalkannya

Dirinya mulai bersujud ke arah sosok dihadapannya, ia sudah memutuskan untuk memantapkan hatinya dan tidak akan pernah menyesali perbuatannya ini.

"Tolong izinkan hamba untuk menjadi pengikut anda, hamba berjanji akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjadi penopang tujuan anda dan hamba tidak akan membiarkan siapapun membuat sebuah luka dipunggung anda. Inilah janji yang hamba tawarkan, mohon untuk menerimanya"

"Tch, tidak kusangka akan mendapatkan penawaran istimewa dari bocah sepertimu. ."

Sementara pemuda pirang itu tetap saja bersujud dihadapannya, menunggu jawaban dari sosok berkuda dihadapannya yang diketahui bernama Date Masamune.

". . bangunlah _gaki_, kita akan mulai melintasi dunia ini. COME ON, LET'S PARTY!"

"Ha'i, Masamune-_sama_"

Ia adalah salah seorang jendral perang yang terkemuka di era _sengoku_, siapapun pasti akan mengenal namanya, _Dokuganryuu no _Date Masamune, _The Azure Dragon_.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh, akhirnya chap pertama telah selesai. Review seperti apapun yang dikeluarkan para Reader's, author akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada, termasuk jika itu kritik, saran ataupun flame terhadap cerita ini, maupun terhadap author sendiri.<strong>

**Jika ada yang masih belum tahu, _Dokuganryuu _berarti 'Naga Bermata Satu'**


End file.
